2010/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September, 2010. September 2 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Bradley Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Bradley Center Backstage 9-2-10 Backstage concert at Bradley Center in Milwaukee 001.jpg Introduction to Ping Lady Gaga recorded a video to introduce Ping. 9-2-10 Ping Introduction 001.JPG September 3 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Home & Home Tour at Comerica Park September 2, 2010 001.png September 2, 2010 002.jpg 9-2-10 Backstage Jay-Z 001.jpg #Custom studded silicone dress by Rachael Barrett Gaga attended the opening of this short tour by Jay-Z and Eminem at Comerica Park. September 4 Trying on Outfits for VMAs Gaga went to try on some outfits for the VMAs, and took a couple of pictures with some lucky fans. 0-0-10_With_fans_001.jpg * Make up by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Palace of Auburn Hills (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, The Monster Ball, The Palace of Auburn Hills 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg At Hotel in Detroit Gaga went bowling with Lady Starlight and Perez Hilton. They also celebrated Ed Majcina's birthday during the night. Gaga signed and took photographs on her way in and out of the bowling alley. 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 007.jpg Leaving Hotel in Detroit 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 002.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 003.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 004.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 005.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 006.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 007.jpg Leaving Garden Bowl in Detroit 9-4-10 Leaving Garden Bowl in Detroit 001.jpg 9-4-10 Leaving Garden Bowl in Detroit 002.jpg September 5 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Consol Energy Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version ) For the show, Gaga added purple streak to her blonde hair. Lady Gaga's grandmother was in the audience. Before "Speechless", Gaga gave a speech about family. "Gin and﻿ tonica for Veronica." 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 001.jpg September 6 Northstar Tattoo Studio :Related article: Lady Gaga's tattoos Gaga went in the East Village in New York to get a tattoo of an unicorn with the words "Born This Way" wrapped around the horn. The tattoo on Gaga's upper left thigh was done by Rebecca "Bad News Becca" Roach. After the session, Gaga took a photograph with fan Maya (@MayaBouvs). Following getting her tattoo, Gaga hid the unicorn until she announced the title of the album on September 12. GaGacorn.jpg 09-06-10.png September 6, 2010 001.png :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier. September 7 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Verizon Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Verizon Center Born This Way.jpg WD (2).JPG WD_(3).jpg WD (6).jpg WD (5).jpg WD (4).jpg During the show, Gaga hided her tattoo. After the show, Gaga shown her new tattoo to her mother, Cynthia Germanotta who was backstage in her room. Photographs from the venue were included in the Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson book. September 8 Bikram Yoga Capitol Hill September 8, 2010 001.png In the morning, Gaga went to do a Bikram Yoga session and took photographs with the owner, Liz Glover daughter afterward. John Paul Jones Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) September 12 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *Makeup by Billy B., hair by Sam McKnight, manicure by Deborah Lippmann At Hotel Terry Richardson 9-12-10 001.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 2010 MTV Video Music Awards (MTV) :Main article: MTV Video Music Awards 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|1 9-12-10_Terry_Richardson_018.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 007.jpg Gaga Pop Video 03.jpg|2 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|3 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg Gaga & Drake.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 014.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 017.jpg Gaga Backstage 05.png|4 #Custom dress and heels by Alexander McQueen, underskirt by Alex Noble and custom headpiece by Perry Meek. #Custom dress by Armani Privé. #Meat dress by Franc Fernandez for Haus of Gaga, silver flower gemstone ring by Kerin Rose, meat purse by Rodrigo Otazu and jewelry by Giuseppe Zanotti. #Custom hat by Philip Treacy. Lady Gaga joined the cast of the VMA lineup in 2010, with an entourage consisting of former soldiers discharged from service, due to "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", a policy of the United States' military. The guests included Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. While on the white carpet, she won the awards for "Best Dance Video", and "Best Collaboration" with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone", respectively. At The Ellen DeGeneres Show (NBC) :Main article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show Veggie Bikini 03.jpg 9-13-10 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg During the VMA, Gaga recorded a segment on the show to be aired as the season premiere the next day. September 13 LAX Airport, JFK Airport At LAX Airport.jpg 9-13-10 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg 9-13-10 Leaving JFK Airport 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Alexander McQueen, a necklace by Rodrigo Otazu for Giuseppe Zanotti and sunglasses by Dior. September 14 Wachovia Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version ) September 15 Wachovia Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) September 16 Leaving the Hotel in Philadelphia September 16, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Philadelphia to go on her tour bus to Hartford. XL Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson September 17 A Message from Lady Gaga to the Senate Lady Gaga posted a video to the Senate about Don't Ask Don't Tell. 9-17-10 Message about Senate 001.JPG At KISS Party : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson September 18 Please Watch Lady Gaga posted another video regarding the repealing of Don't Ask Don't Tell. 9-18-10 Please Watch 001.JPG Time Warner Cable Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Septmeber 19 RBC Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) September 20 "For the 14,000" Rally : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Arrival.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg A rally was held at 4:00 PM Eastern in Deering Oaks Park. Gaga made a speech she named "The Prime Rib of America" regarding the military "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. Photographer, Terry Richardson accompanied Gaga and took photographs during the event, some of them were included in the book and other were released for use in the media following the event. The rally was the last event covered in September by Terry. Leaving the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" Rally 9-20-10 Leaving the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Rally 001.jpg September 22 Arriving at Lincoln Park Renaissanse Nursery Home 9-22-10 01.jpg 9-22-10 Arriving at Lincoln Park Renaissanse Nursery Home 002.jpg September 23 Out at Rogue Bar in NYC Out in NYC 2.jpg 9-23-10 Out and about in New York.jpg 9-24-10 Out at Rogue Bar in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, sunglasses by Versace, pumps and a clutch by Saint Laurent. September 24 Out in New York City 9-24-10 Out in NYC 002.jpg 9-24-10 Arriving House in NYC 001.jpg 9-24-10 Arriving House in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser, a jacket by Balmain and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. ABC Carpet & Home in NYC 9-24-10 At ABC Carpet & Home in NYC 001.jpg 9-24-10 In an Antique Store 001.jpg 9-24-10 In an Antique Store 002.jpg September 28 At the Funeral of her grandfather 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg Out in New York City 9-28-10 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg September 29 The Oak Room : Main article: The Oak Room The Oak Room 07.jpg 9-29-10 Oak Room.jpg The Oak Room 03.jpg #Hair cape by VPL, jewels by On Aura Tout Vu with Swarovski, shoes by Alexander McQueen Leaving the Oak Room 10-2-10 Leaves 'We Are Plastic' Ono Band concert.jpg Category:2010 fashion